


The One Where Dean Hits On Prentiss

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: What it says on the tin. Set in an imaginary world where the Winchesters consult for the FBI on supernatural cases, or something? Idk.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23





	The One Where Dean Hits On Prentiss

Dean abandoned his brother to the world’s geekiest conversation (something about cryptology and ciphers with Nerdy and Blondie) and headed for the bar, where Prentiss was waiting to order. She gave him a quick sideways half-smile and Dean noticed, not for the first time, that her eyelashes were basically lethal weapons.

“Good work out there today,” Emily said. “I’d heard so much about you guys, it was great to finally get to work with you.”

Dean grinned, raising his empty glass in a toast, and she gave it a quick  _ clink _ with her own. 

“Right back atcha,” he said. “You live up to your reputation. Although I’ve gotta say, there was one thing they didn’t warn me about.”

Emily looked at him suspiciously. “What’s that?”

“That you’re beautiful, on top of being a badass,” Dean said smoothly.

Emily turned to face him, one hand on her hip, eyes narrowed. “That might be the cheesiest line I’ve ever heard.”

Dean shrugged and gave her one of his most charming smiles. “Doesn’t make it any less true.”

“There are so many different ways I could hurt you,” she said flatly, with a glare that probably scared off most men, but Dean could see the hint of a smile tugging at her mouth.

“Hey, if that’s a no, ‘nuff said,” Dean offered, hands raised in surrender. “But for the record? I’d be into that.”

She let out a surprised huff of laughter before giving him a pointed look from his head to his toes and back up again. Then she cocked her head to the side, grinning. Dean just waited, smiling innocently.

“Yeah, okay,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Let’s get out of here.” 


End file.
